Transmission over a doubly-fading interference channel often relies on the use of a robust precoder due to a lack of accurate channel state information, with performance often depending on a conservativeness of the mismatch model. Previously proposed mismatch models either have been deemed too conservative (deterministic models) or are prone to error due to inaccuracy in the probability density function and corresponding parameters (stochastic models).